1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fire igniting device having a shavable rod member composed of magnesium to which is secured a pyrophoric element. The fire igniting method is accomplished by scraping magnesium shavings from the rod and then igniting the same by sparks created by striking the pyrophoric element.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently there exist many types of fire igniting devices capable of igniting tinder or kindling or the like. Obviously, the most prevalent igniting device is the conventional wooden or paper match containing a deposit of sulfur on its end which ignites upon striking of a rough surface. Other widely used devices include various types of lighters, sometimes referred to as cigarette lighters, in which a supply of fuel, such as butane, alcohol or the like, is stored within the body of the lighter and dispensed therefrom to be ignited from a spark generated by a rotating wheel/flint combination or even a piezo-electric.
Due to the many disadvantages and limitations of conventional matches and lighters, there have been developed more rugged igniting devices composed of a rod of ignitable material such as magnesium. During use, an amount of magnesium particles is created by scraping the magnesium rod with a rough instrument such as a piece of hacksaw blade. The pile of magnesium particles is then ignited by sparking. Due to the relatively low ignition temperature of the magnesium particles, the particles rapidly ignite, causing a significantly hot fire sufficient to ignite tinder and kindling positioned adjacent thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,029 discloses a magnesium fire igniting device which functions basically in the manner described above but includes the step of creating the sparking by striking the rod itself to generate sparks therefrom. In order to provide for a better means for sparking, improved devices have been invented in which a pyrophoric element is adhered to the magnesium stock such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,192. During use of this improved device, the user creates a pile of the magnesium particles by shaving the magnesium rod with a tool and then with possibly the same tool, creates the sparking by striking the pyrophoric element. Finally, other relevant fire igniting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 211,399, Des. 276,085, Des. 217,069 and 2,059,807.
While the above disclosed devices have worked suitably well, it is apparent that some disadvantages are associated with them. Specifically, they lack any specific type of sheath or container for storing the device during nonuse. Additionally, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,029 discloses a handle affixed to the magnesium rod, it is clear that once the rod is consumed during use, that the handle must be discarded. Hence, the cost of the device is substantially increased.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art methods and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of fire ignition art.
Another object of this invention to provide a fire igniting device including sheath or container means for containing the same during nonuse.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fire igniting device including a sheath or container means which may doubly function as a handle during use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fire igniting device which may be incorporated into a survival knife or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fire igniting device which allows the magnesium rod to be removed from the handle means and replaced with a new magnesium rod thereby avoiding the cost of discarding the handle when the rod is consumed.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure contained herein and in the above identified patents, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.